Premier
by idek.writings
Summary: Gray and Juvia go on their first date Ft Protective!Gajeel. Gruvia


**This fic is basically a gruvia first date AU. Enjoy.**

Gray checked his phone again to make sure he had the right apartment. Juvia sent him a text giving him her apartment number, but he was making sure it was the right one because it would be sooo awkward if he knocked on some random person's door.

Gray knocked on the door of apartment 4B and waited for an answer. He heard some scuffling before the door was flung open. Gray's eyes widened in shock as he saw tanned skin, long dark hair, and piercings wherever his eyes roamed.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?"

"I happen to live here. What are you doing here? Get lost or somethin' Stripper?" Gajeel answered gruffly.

"No, I was actually looking for Juvia's apartment." Gajeel eyes the bouquet of lilies Gray was holding and scrunched up his face.

"Oh. So that's why she been in the bathroom for 3 hours." He said distastefully. "Juvia! The Stripper's here!" Gajeel yelled into the interior of the house.

"Gray-sama is here already! Juvia isn't ready yet!" The two males heard things being thrown around in the background.

Gray still stood there in shock. Gajeel lives with her? How come he didn't know that? "Just come sit on the couch until she's ready," Gajeel offered as he turned to walk inside. Gray followed him into the apartment. The walls were plain and the rooms were neat. The living room had two couches, one three-seater and one love seat. A TV sat on a table against the wall and there was a bowl of cereal on the coffee table. The TV was turned to some action movie. Gray sat on the far right of the three-seater couch and Gajeel sat on the far left.

It was completely silent besides the sounds from the television and the noise Juvia was making.

"So…you live with Juvia," Gray said as an attempt to break the silence.

"Yup."

"Cool."

Silence.

"What kind of cereal you got there?"

"Lucky charms."

"Nice."

More silence. Gray started counting the petals on the lilies.

"You better not hurt her," Gajeel said steely. "She's had enough of people hurting her and she doesn't need anyone to add to the list."

"I won't," Gray said. He should probably feel offended but Gajeel knew Juvia longer than he did and was her best friend so he understood.

"Just warning ya though, if ya do Ill beat your ass to a pulp and give it to her on a silver platter."

"Gajeel-kun stop threatening Gray-sama." Both men turned their eyes toward Juvia's voice. Gray felt his cheek warm and his heart speed up a little.

Juvia's dress was a short and a simple dark blue with a rhinestone belt and hugged her in all the right places. She was also wearing matching dark blue pumps that helped to accentuate her gorgeous legs (that went on for miles if you asked him.) Her silky blue hair was done in a bun with tendrils of hair framing her face. She was beautiful.

Juvia noticed Gray's staring and blushed profusely. Gajeel also noticed his staring and snorted at him. "You didn't tell me you were going on a date with him Sprinkler."

"Juvia didn't tell you because Juvia didn't know how you would react Gajeel-kun," Juvia said and turned her head to Gray. "Are you ready to go Gray-sama?"

Gray nodded and suddenly remembered the flowers. "These are for you. I remember you saying you like lilies a couple times." Juvia took the flowers from Gray.

"These are beautiful Gray-sama. Gajeel-kun come put these in a vase. We'll be back later." As they headed out the door they could hear Gajeel grumbling while looking for a flower vase.

Gray sat across from Juvia at the restaurant. It was a 5 Star restaurant called La Nourriture that just opened a branch in Magnolia. It was huge with a fountain in the center and live music. Lights were strung elegantly around the room and there was a large aquarium against back wall. All the other walls were made of glass.

He would never think of eating there by himself, but Juvia was a classy lady and this was a classy joint, so he would allow himself to suffer in a suit for her sake.

"Would you care for some wine?" the waitress asked. Gray saw Juvia getting ready to answer, but he beat her to the punch.

"No thank you, water will be fine," Gray said. He saw Juvia pout. Its for the greater good. The waitress took their orders then left.

"Juvia wanted some wine Gray-sama."

"I know, but you know how you get when you're drunk," he said with a smirk. "Besides, Gajeel would kill me if you came home like that."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia is very happy she is here with Gray-sama."

Gray smiled back with a slight blush on his face. "Me too. Oh, by the way, you look nice in that dress."

Juvia's eyes brightened on that comment. "Cana-san picked it out for Juvia. Juvia wasn't completely sure about it at first, but Lucy-san gave her approval."

Gray couldn't imagine what type of hell Cana put Juvia through while shopping, but he could safely say the outcome was a success. They talked a little more until the waitress came back with their food. Gray ordered a steak and Juvia ordered a shrimp plate.

"After Juvia and Gray-sama eats, Juvia wants to take Gray-sama somewhere," Juvia said somewhat shyly.

"Sure," he said wondering where she would take him.

"Pfft…. Hahahaha!"

"Gray-sama it's not funny," Juvia said with a fresh blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"I know it's not. It's just cute," Gray replied, his laughter dying down. Juvia wanted to take him to see the fireworks on the boardwalk, but was a little shy about it in the beginning. I wonder why, Juvia is almost always open with her feelings.

"Juvia saw it in a movie once when she was little. Lovers would go to the boardwalk and watch the fireworks, play games, win prizes, and ride the Ferris wheel. Juvia has always wanted to do that." The blush in Juvia's cheeks deepened.

Gray looked at Juvia for a minute, amazed at how she could go from bold to blushing mess in a drop of a hat. Then he grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. "We can do that for our second date then. But we'll have to dress more casually, you can't walk on the beach with heels," he said with a small smile.

Before Juvia could answer the fireworks erupted in vibrant colors in the sky. Juvia squeezed Gray's hand, but he didn't mind. He sort of liked it. The fireworks made beautiful shapes and patterns in the sky, but all Gray could focus on was Juvia. Her facial expressions and enthusiasm were extremely cute. He saw he shiver slightly.

Gray took of his coat and placed it over Juvia's bare shoulders. With this Juvia broke her attention away from the display is the sky.

"Gray-sama…" She began, but was silenced with a kiss. On the cheek.

"You seemed a little cold," he whispered in her ear. He pulled her into his chest. "Is this better?" Juvia nodded. They watched the rest of the fireworks in that position.

They were back at Juvia's apartment after they had grabbed some ice cream from a shop at the boardwalk. Gray had already taken of his tie and the first three buttons of his dress shirt were undone. Juvia was still wearing his jacket.

"Oh no, Juvia forgot her keys inside the apartment! I hope Gajeel-kun is home."

Juvia knocked on the door and waited for Gajeel to answer. To her surprise, Gray gave her a hug from behind. "Hey Juvia," Gray said in her ear.

"Hmm Gray-sama?"

"Can I kiss you?" This shocked Juvia. I mean sure they were dating, and they just had a date, but Gray-sama asking to kiss Juvia! She thought she would have to do it herself!

Juvia nodded and turned around in his arms. He smelled like mint and pine needles. Their breaths mingled and Gray stared into her deep blue eyes. Juvia closed her eyes and waited until she felt Gray's lips on hers. He tasted like the mint chocolate chip ice cream they shared at the boardwalk. His hands settled on her hips and Juvia's hands climbed up into his hair. His lips were warm and inviting like a fireplace. Gray made small circles with his thumbs on my hips and Juvia hummed in approval. "So warm," he mumbled against her lips.

"Hope you've had enough Fullbuster, 'cause that's all yer getting tonight."

Gray and Juvia sprang apart to see Gajeel standing in the doorway to the apartment. Gray glared at Gajeel then looked over at Juvia. Her hair was a little messy and lips swollen.

"Juvia had fun tonight Gray-sama," Juvia said and then pecked him on the lips. "Juvia can't wait for our next date." She winked at him then walked inside her apartment. "Hurry up Gajeel-kun! Juvia has to tell you all about her date!"

Gajeel waved Gray goodbye and shut the door. Tonight was fun, Gray thought to himself. He was heading down to his car when he realized Juvia still had his jacket. He ran back up to Juvia's apartment and knocked on the door.

Instead of getting a proper answer, Gray got his jacket being thrown in his face and Gajeel telling him to "remember your damn clothes." What a fun night indeed.

 **I apologize for any OOC-ness. First kiss scene ever. Whoo. Oh, and for any of you who speak French, I hope you like my restaurant name (btw I am not French, I just take the class)**


End file.
